


This could get messy

by CAClassBeatsTXTrash



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAClassBeatsTXTrash/pseuds/CAClassBeatsTXTrash
Summary: Let me know what you think





	1. The Annoucement

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think

If you had told Blake a month ago he was going to be standing her holding Gwen Stefani’s hand as she tells everyone about her divorce her would have thought you were crazy. The last month had been a whirlwind for him. The day that he had to stand up and tell his coworkers that he was getting a divorce had been hard, but finding an ally in Gwen had been an answer to prayer. They had started talking to each other over email, then texts, then phone calls. She has quickly become very important to him as he has to her. She looked over at him, he saw the pain in her eyes. He gave her a sympathetic smile, and it gave her the courage to continue. 

“I asked to talk to you because tomorrow Gavin and I are going to announce that we are getting a divorce.”

“What oh my god Gwen if you need me I’m here for you.”

“Think you Pharrell, but I am getting better, this has been coming for a few months.”

“Gwen if you need anything at all we are all here for you.”

“Thanks Carson.”

After the announcement Gwen walked back to her trailer. Blake started to follow to make sure she was ok but Adam caught him instead.

“Can you believe that? They have been together 20 years.”

“Yeah I guess you just never know.”

“Sorry man I know your divorce still hurts.”

Blake thought to himself it doesn’t hurt as much anymore. Now he was just mostly sad about failing at another marriage not because he missed Miranda.

“It’s strange to think we started the blinds with three married coaches and now we are down to just Pharrell.” Adam Continued. 

Blake really wished Adam would hurry up. It’s not that he didn’t love the chance to hang out with Adam he is one of his best friends but he really wants to go check on Gwen.

“Earth to Blake.”

“Huh”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing I just need to go take care of something.”

He bolted for Gwen’s trailer knocking on the door. 

“Who is it?”

“It’s Blake”

“Come in.”

He could tell she had been crying. He walked over to the couch set down and pulled her into his lap.

“I don’t even know why I am crying.”

“Because even though you have accepted it’s over you still need to grieve for your marriage.”

“I found out about Gavin before you found out about Miranda and you seem to been done with the grieving mostly.”

“Everyone handles grief differently, you will be done when it’s right for you.”

“How do you always know the right thing to say?”

“Because I’m perfect and know everything.”

She threw back her head laughing. 

“I don’t know what I would have done without you these last few weeks.”

“Me either Gwen you have been a life saver.”

There is another knock on her door. 

“Gwen darling it’s time to do your hair and makeup.”

She quickly gets off Blake’s lap but not before giving him a quick kiss.

“Come in.”

“Gwen I don’t know how you manage to look beautiful even when you have been crying.”

“I wish.”

“It’s true.” Blake says before exiting so they can get to work.

He has just gotten back to his trailer when Adam found him.

“There you are, I have been looking everywhere for you.”

“Why I told you I had something to take care of.”

“I know you man and I could tell you were distracted. I worry that hearing Gwen announce her divorce got you thinking about Miranda.”

“I appreciate your concern Adam, but I’m ok.”

Blake went into his trailer to wait on Amanda to do his hair. By the time he changed she was there. Once she had finished his hair she looked at him.

“It’s so good to see you looking happy again.”

“I didn’t think I would ever be happy again.”

It was a long day and Blake was glad it was almost over. He couldn’t wait to get out of there, and get to Gwen’s. She seemed ok the rest of the day but he hadn’t had a chance to talk to her since this morning in her trailer. He needed to hold her and make sure she was ok. When he got to her trailer he found her talking to Adam. 

“You ready?”

“Yeah let’s go.”

“Where are you two going?” Adam asked almost accusingly 

“Home since I live a couple of Blocks from him I told him I would give him a ride home.”

“Oh” Adam said confused. 

“Hey do you guys want to grab something to eat.”

“I don’t know Adam I’m kind of tired.”

“What about you Gwen?”

“I’m just going to go home and prepare for tomorrow.”

“Ok”

“Night guys.”

As soon as they got in the car Blake took her hand and brought it to his mouth for a kiss.

“How are you really doing?”

“I’m ok”.

He knew she meant it they were always honest with each other. When they got to his house she pulled up to the door but didn’t turn the car off.

“Aren’t you coming in?”

“You told Adam you were tired?”

“I told him that because I didn’t want to go to dinner, I wanted to get you alone and see how you were doing.”

She smiled at him. She has never had a man care about how she is doing like he does. She turned off the engine, and they walked inside.

“I’ll order a pizza, why don’t you go sit down and find a movie.”

She went into the living room and found her favorite movie ‘The Sound of Music’. Poor guy he has already watched it with her three times, but she really needs to see it tonight.

“Ok Pizza is on the way what did you find?”

She looked up at him with those big puppy dog brown eyes of hers.

“The Sound of Music?”

She just shook her head yes. He shook his head whatever she wanted tonight he would do. He sat down on the couch and pulled her to him.

“Come here”

They were snuggled together watching the movie even after the pizza arrived. By the time the movie was over she had fallen asleep. He carried upstairs to his room and put her to bed, before grabbing a shower and joining her. He woke up the next morning and Gwen was already in the shower. She did not have to be on set for another three hours so he decided there was plenty of time for him to join her. She turned to look at him as soon as he walked in the shower. 

“Good Morning”

“Morning, I thought we could save water and shower together today. “

“I never knew you were into water conservation.”

“I am with you”

She walked over to him and got on her tiptoes to kiss him, he deepened the kiss until they were both gasping for air. She took him in her hands and started teasing him. He groaned at the feel of her hands on him. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him, walking her to the wall of the shower. He kisses her as his finger finds her center. He starts moving his thumb over her clit making her moan in his mouth. Blake moves first one finger then another inside of her until he knows she is ready for him. She takes his hard throbbing dick in her hand aligning it with her. He begins moving in her slowly at first before increasing the pace. 

“God woman you feel so good.”

“Faster Blake, I’m almost there.”

Soon she was falling over the edge, and two thrust later he joined her. They stayed like that a couple of minutes catching their breath. 

“I think we should continue this in bed.” 

“Have you noticed how often we think alike Gwen.”

While Blake was giving Gwen her second orgasm of the morning across town, Adam was getting ready for work. He was in a great mood this morning. He felt bad that Gwen was going through a rough time, but he intended to be just what she needed to get through this. He knows the rebound guy doesn’t usually last but he intends to be the exception. He can’t believe after all of these years of crushing on her he is finally going to get the chance to date Gwen Stefani.


	2. The Battle Rounds

Gwen got to the set two hours before Blake since it took her longer to get ready. When she got there Adam was already there.

“Good Morning Gwen”

“Oh hey Adam I’m surprised you’re here this early.”

“Yeah I had an errand to run this morning so I just headed this way. How are you holding up today?”

“Ok the emotion comes and goes.”

“I brought some bagels and coffee. I figured you would be here already getting ready.“

“That was sweet, I starving I didn’t get a chance to eat this morning.”

Gwen thought back to her morning with Blake and smiled it had been worth it though. They walked to Gwen’s trailer and went in to eat. They spent the time talking about old No Doubt performances, he had seen and some of the artists she has performed with as a part of the group and as a solo artist. When Danilo, Geffrey, and Mariel arrive, he gets up to leave. 

“Thanks for breakfast Adam I enjoyed talking about old memories.”

“Anytime.”

He left thinking that went well than he expected. He didn’t want to get excited he kept reminding himself baby steps they just spilt a couple of months ago. He went to Blake’s trailer to see if he was there yet. 

“Come in.”

“Hey buddy”

They set around Blake’s trailer talking for a while. Adam had been concerned about Blake when he first found out about Miranda and filed for divorce he was a wreck. Slowly over the last couple of weeks, he has noticed a change in him, but after yesterday he was concerned, he was going backwards. 

“I’m gonna head over to my trailer to get ready see ya in a few.”

Adam really wanted to tell Blake about Gwen, but he decided to wait until Blake was in a better place. After all, it is not as if Gwen and him were going to start dating to quickly. He had a plan for how it was going to go. He was going to be there for her as she got through the divorce, make her laugh again. Then he was going to ask her out. There was a knock on his door giving him a 10-minute warning to be on set. When he walked out he saw Gwen talking to Blake, God she was beautiful. 

“You two ready for this?”

“Yeah I can’t wait for y’all to hear how great my team is.”

“My team can out sign both your teams.”

“I bet you my team has more steels today than yours.”

“Dream on cowboy.”

“Blake you are the worst coach ever”

“Really Adam is that why I have four wins and you only have two.”

Gwen laughed at that.

“See Blake the thing is people feel bad for your team because they have you for a coach.”

“Go grow some hair.”

“Stop it you two” she laughs “save something for the camera”.

“Are these two at it already?” 

Pharrell walked over to where they were standing.

“Aren’t they always?”

They took their seats to start taping. They first session went well Blake stole one of Adams artists and Adam stole one of Blake’s. Gwen was happy with her team she had used her final steal and her team was full. Blake had texted Gwen during the last battles that he expected her to eat dinner. They were going to grab something together. As soon as it was over Adam asked Gwen what she was doing for dinner. 

“Actually I’m heading to the commissary to grab something with Blake.”

“Oh”

“You want to join us?”

“Sure”

The three of them headed down to grab something to eat, after they finished they got their makeup retouched and headed back out to finish the tapings. Every time they had a break, Adam made a point to see if Gwen needed anything. After they were finished for the day, Adam hurried to change before running to Gwen’s trailer to catch her before she left. He knocked on her trailer door.

“It’s opened Blake”

“It’s Adam”

“Oh hey Adam”

“You taking Blake home again?"

“Yeah of course it only makes sense.”

“Look I know you’re going through a lot right now so I just wanted to make sure you know that even though we won’t be on set for another month I’m still here for you.”

“Thanks Adam, I really appreciate it. I am not looking forward to tomorrow at all.”

“You’ll get through this you’re strong.”

“Yeah.”

“Anyway I just wanted you to have my number so you can call me if you need anything, just to talk or cry.”

“Thanks”

She took the piece of paper from him. She reach out and gave him a hug.

“I really do appreciate this.”

She smelled amazing. He could stay like this all day. She pulled back and smiled at him.

“Let me give you mine too.”

He put her number in his phone just as Blake showed up.

“You ready Gwen?”

“Yeah just let me grab my stuff.”

They said good-bye to Adam and left. When she pulled up to his house, he asked her if she wanted to come in. 

“Yeah but only for a little while, I have to pick the kids up early tomorrow. I want them with me when the news breaks.”

They walked inside; he poured them each a vodka and sprite. 

“Here try this.”

“That’s good what is it?”

“Vodka and sprite zero.”

“Blake I have to drive home.”

“No you don’t you can stay the night then leave from here to pick up the kids.”

“Hmm” 

She said taking another sip of her drink. She knew she would not have a chance to see him for a couple of weeks, she had her kids, and he was leaving for OK the next day.

“Deal”

He smiled at her. He hated to leave her for two weeks with everything going on but he had things he needed to take care of at home and she needed to focus on her boys. 

“Why don’t you finish your drink and I will get you anther.”

“Are you trying to get me drunk cowboy?”

“Hell yeah I am.”

She laughed as he brought another glass.

“Is this the famous Smithworks vodka you are going to be representing?”

“Nothing is finalized yet but yes it is.”

“It’s delicious.”

The next morning when she left was bitter sweet. She was excited to see her kids, and spend time with them, but she was going to miss Blake. He told her he would text her later. They both knew that today was going to be a rough day for her with the divorce filling, but thanks to Blake, it would not be as bad as she had feared. He has helped her heal so much in the last few weeks.


	3. Time Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With getting ready for Hurricane Irma I forgot to post this hope you enjoy

Gwen was so happy to have her boys back. As soon as she picked them up, she took them to the park, where they spent the afternoon. They grabbed some lunch on the way home, so as soon as they got there she put Apollo down for his nap. She spent the afternoon making cookies with the older two. She was go grateful for Zelva, she always found easy recipes for the boys that she could not ruin. She was a disaster in the kitchen. Once the cookies had been finished and Apollo was awake, they spent the rest of the afternoon in the pool. She was normally a strict parent but, less so in the summer. The boys worked hard all year they deserved to have some fun. That evening before bed, they watched a movie and enjoyed the cookies they had made that day. The whole day had been great, well almost all of it. She really hated leaving Blake this morning. She was so excited to get her boys back but that always limited the time she could spend with him, and he was leaving in a couple of tomorrow for almost three weeks. He was not coming back until the knockouts. She called Blake that night when she climbed in bed.

“Hey Sunflower”

“Blakee”

“How was your day?”

“Great, it was so good to hold my boys in my arms again.”

“You’re a great mom Gwen”

“I hope so”

“Hey”

“Yeah”

“Stop doubting yourself.”

“I don’t know what I would do without you always making me feel better.”

“You have done the same for me so many times. Now go to sleep you didn’t get much last night.”

“Good night”

“Good night”

Gwen knew she was never going to be ok with only seeing her boys every other week. When she dropped them and Zelva off at Gavins the following Monday she went home and cried. She missed them already, and she missed Blake. She wanted to call him but knew he was busy so she did not. She had only been home a couple of hours when Adam called.

“Hello”

“Gwen?”

“Yes”

“Have you been crying?”

“Sorry yes, I had to take the boys back to Gavin today.”

“Your all by yourself?”

“Yeah”

“Im on my way over”

“Ill be ok Adam”

“I do not want you alone when you are feeling like this, I’ll be there soon.”

Adam arrived 45 minutes later. Adam spent the afternoon making her laugh. He was telling her stories from his time on The Voice. About the first time, he met Blake, some of the pranks they would pull on Christina, and tons of stories about him and Blake. They ordered Chinese for dinner and continued the conversation. Around 9:00 he got up to leave.

“Thank you for coming over today and making me laugh.”

“Any time Gwen, I’ve told you I’m here for you.”

She gave him a hug and locked the door behind him. She headed to her office to read and respond to the day’s emails, before heading upstairs to take a bath. Once she was finish, she climbed into bed and picked up her phone to call Blake.

“Hey Sunshine”

“Hay, how was your day?”

“Crazy, I was helping my dumb ass cousin haul some lumber and the damn truck broke down. The damn cell towers were down so we had to walk back to town to get something out there to haul us in. I just got back a few min ago.”

“I’m sorry, you must be tired I’ll let you go.”

“Hearing your voice has been the best part of the day don’t apologize. I am the one who should apologize; I wanted to check in on you today. I know its tuff when the boys go back to dickweeds.”

She giggled; he always knows how to make her laugh.

“It’s ok we are talking now.”

They spent a few more minutes on the phone before hanging up. The rest of the week flew by Adam came by almost every day for a little while. He seemed to know how hard it was on her to be away from her kids. Blake and her talked in the morning and each night as well as a few texts during the day. Between the two of them, she made it through. The day after she picked up the kids Adam called to see if she wanted to take them to the park. She declined his offer explaining to him that she did not need the paparazzi to see them in the park together and start any rumors. A couple of days later he called to see if she wanted to hang out with the kids at his house. She turned him down telling him she already had plans with the kids.

Monday morning she woke up with that feeling of dreed in her stomach. She hated that she had to give her babies to Gavin today. Blake called as she was getting out of bed.

“How did you know I needed to hear your voice this morning?”

“I know my sunflower.”

“Thank God”

“What are your plans after your drop them off?”

“Im heading to the studio to write, Im working with Justin and Julian today and tomorrow.”

“That’s great you’re such and amazing writer and I know how much it means to you.”

“Thanks, I’m so thankful to have my gift back. What are you up to today?”

“I have a couple of meetings then I’m heading back to Oklahoma tonight.”

“Call me when you land?”

“Of course.”

She had just gotten to the studio when Adam called. She did not have a lot of time to talk to him but he wanted to check in and see how she was doing with the boys gone. She was grateful that she had such great friends that genuinely cared about how she was doing. That night when she got home, she found Blake on her doorstep.

“OH MY GOD, What are you going here?”

“I decided I could head back to OK tomorrow, but I wanted to see you first.”

“Im so glad you did.”

Gwen heated up leftover lasagna from her mom for dinner. They ate at the kitchen counter, enjoying an easy conversation. After dinner, they went into the living room to watch a little T.V. and continue the conversation. 

“How did it go at the studio today?”

“I was go wonderful we wrote a great song that I’m so proud of, called ‘Make Me Like You’”

“Im so happy for you.”

She looked over at him and could not resist it anymore. She climbed onto his lap and leaned down to kiss him, hovering over his mouth.

“Put me out of my misery.”

She told him before claiming his mouth. He stood up still holding her to him and carried her upstairs. She made a mental note to remember that line; it would make a great song. The next morning Blake headed back to Oklahoma and she went to the studio, both of them grateful he had made the quick trip to see her. The week seemed to drag by which was typical when her babies were gone. Adam arrived back in town Sunday and insisted that she spend the afternoon with him. She enjoyed herself; it was always good to hang out with a friend. Monday they had to be back on set in the afternoon for knockout rehearsals, and her babies were coming home. She was on cloud 9 that night when she climbed in bed.


	4. Visiting Oklahoma

Gwen arrived at the studio Monday morning by 8:00 AM. She loved being on set, but she was upset that she had to say good-bye to her babies again this morning. She was just walking to her trailer when she heard Adam call her name.

“Good Morning Adam”

“Good Morning Beautiful”

He looked at her face and could tell something was wrong

“What’s wrong?”

“The usually, the boys go back to Gavin today.”

“I’m sorry Gwen; I know how much you miss them.”

He led her into her trailer and they set down on the couch. 

“You’re a great mom, I’m sure the boys would rather be with you, I can’t believe you don’t have full custody. You really should have asked for full custody.”

“I tried they told me no.” she told him solemnly 

“What that’s ridicules, those boys should be you where you know they are taken care of and safe.”

Gwen was doing everything she could to hold it together this morning, and while she knows Adam is trying to help, she cannot do this right now.

“Adam if you don’t mind I would like a few minutes before I have to start getting ready.”

“Ok” Adam told her confused.

As soon as he left the tears started, she reached for her phone and called Blake before she even realized what she was doing.

“Hey Sunflower”

She did not say anything she just started crying harder.

“Where are you?”

She managed to get out the words trailer between sobs. He had just arrived at the set, and was getting out of the Uber.

“I’ll be there in 3 minutes.”

He jumped out of the vehicle and ran to her trailer opening the door and finding her collapsed on the couch crying. He walked over to her and set down pulling her into his lap. He set there letting her cry for a couple of minutes before asking her what was wrong.

“Adam was talking to me about the kids and how they should be with me. Blake I tried to get them, but what if I didn’t do enough.”

“Honey, you did all you could do, besides they love him and with everything going on in their life right now they need him right now too.”

“I know Blake but I need to know they are ok, and safe.”

“They are, they have Zelva and Vinny with them, and you have said yourself how much they love the boys. No matter what they will make sure they are taken care of.”

She set there in his lap for a few minutes taking in everything he said, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I don’t know how you do it but you always know the right thing to say.”

“It’s the truth.”

“Thank you Blake for always being her for me.”

“It’s what we do.”

They set there for a few minutes before Blake had to go get ready he was on first. It was a long and exhausting day, but it had been a good one. She went right home turning down Adams request for dinner. She grabbed a shower and collapsed into bed as soon as she got home. The next two days were just as crazy as the first. They had a few days off before they had to be back to film the actual knockout shows. The four coaches and Carson ended up going to dinner. They all enjoyed themselves laughing and having fun. Carson left first followed by Pharrell, leaving just the three of them. Gwen was not sure how it happened but by the time, they left her and Adam had plans to go with Blake to Oklahoma for a couple of days.

It was love at first sight for Gwen, the minute she saw the ranch for the first time. It was so beautiful, and sunflowers lined the walkway. She could not wait to spend the next couple of days exploring this place. 

“I know now why you can’t wait to get here Blake its beautiful.”

“You really like it.”

“Of Course”

“I never thought of you as someone who likes outdoors stuff.”

“I love nature Adam, I have always loved horses, and riding, Gavin didn’t like it so I never pushed it.”

Blake showed Gwen to her room and Adam to his. He was already working on a plan to sneak into Gwen’s room that night. He put Adam on one end of the hall and Gwen the other. Blake gave Gwen a tour, which Adam went along for even though he had been there before, and did not care for the outdoors. A couple of hours later they returned to the main house, to get some lunch. Blake heated up vegetarian lasagna that his mom had brought over before they go there. 

“This is amazing Blake”

“Yeah my mom is the best cook.”

“And it was so sweet of her to make it vegetarian for me.”

“Trust me when I told her you were coming she would have cooked whatever the ‘Great Gwen Stefani’ wanted.”

“His mom really is the greatest Gwen”

“I can’t wait to meet her.”

“Well if you want I’m sure I can get us an invitation to her house for dinner tomorrow night.”

“I don’t want to impose on her.”

“Let him call Gwen if not we will be stuck eating Blake’s cooking.”

Gwen laughed as Blake made the call. As expected Dot was more than happy to have the three of them come over for dinner. She never gave up the chance to see her baby, especially with how he had been doing since the divorce. Plus she had not seen Adam in a while and could not wait to meet Gwen.

The next morning Blake had a couple of business meetings in town so Adam decided to show Gwen a little more of the ranch. Gwen feel in love with everything she saw, Adam on the other had would have assumed been back at the ranch house swimming. 

“You know Gwen you are the only person in the world I would do this for.”

“Do What?”

“Go on a nature hike in the woods.”

“We can go back”

“No seeing how much fun you’re having makes it worth it.”

“You’re so sweet”

She turned to continue going down the path. Adam just watched her walk away and smiled. She really was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. He could not wait until he could ask her out. He has had a crush on her since as far back as he can remember. He never dreamed when he would listen to No Doubt that he would every get a chance to meet her, let along date her. They finished their walk and meet Blake at the house. That evening they headed to Dots house for dinner. She was opening the door as soon as they reached the porch. She gave Adam a big hug

“Is so good to see you again Adam”

“You too Dot.”

Adam stepped passed as Blake introduced Gwen to his mom. She grabbed Gwen in a big hug.

“It’s nice to meet you Gwen.”

“You too Mrs. Shackleford.”

“Call me Dot.”

“Ok Dot.”

Next, she grabbed Blake in a big hug, before they all headed inside where Blake introduced Gwen to his stepdad. Dinner was out of this world. They had a fish fry and Gwen ate so much she thought she was going to be sick.

“Dot that was amazing.”

“Thank you Gwen.”

“If I lived closer to you Dot I would be as big as a house.”

“Ha”

“It really was great mom.”

They all went in the living room and spent some time talking and enjoying each other’s company. After a little while, Dot announced she was going to go get dessert. She had made a chocolate cake.

“Can I help you Dot.”

“No Gwen sweetie Blake is going to help me.”

Blake got up to help his mom, but turned to look at Gwen before leaving.

“Guess she’s heard how good you are in the kitchen.”

She had to laugh

“Thanks cowboy for the vote of confidence.”

As they were getting the cake ready, Dot looked up at Blake.

“I guess now I know the reason that you are in a better place now.”

“What’s that mom?”

“Don’t play coy with me son, I’ve seen the way you look at her.”

“Am I that obvious?”

“To me you are.”

“She great mom, she gets it, she understands what I’m feeling. She’s helped me a lot just like I have helped her.”

“I’m glad you have a friend to help you, but I just want you to be careful.”

“We are mom we are just seeing what happens.”

That night after they got back to the ranch they watched a movie, before heading up to bed. Just like the night before Blake waited fifteen minutes before leaving his room to sneak into Gwen’s. The next day they headed back for LA, they had Knock out tapings the next few days.


	5. Adams Throws a Party

Adam threw a party to celebrate the Knock Outs being done; it was really an excuse to have Gwen come to his house. He was a little annoyed when Blake and her showed up together. He know Blake hates driving and Gwen has been driving him to The Voice set, but he did not expect her to drive him today. His plan had been to get her to stay after so they could talk. He had been trying to make sure she knew he was here for her, but now he wanted to step it up a little 

“You know it wouldn’t hurt for you to drive yourself sometime, shes shouldn’t have to be your chauffer.”

“I don’t like to drive and she doesn’t mind, in fact she is the one to suggest it.”

“Still”

“Why are you in such a grumpy mood? You love being the center of attention with all these girls throwing themselves at you”

“Maybe im tired of the girls throwing themselves at me.”

Blake snorted not really believing his friend

A few minutes later Blake made his way to Gwen’s side where she was talking to a couple of Adam band mates. They talked for a few more minutes before Gwen announced she was going to get a drink. Blake followed her. Once they had their drinks, they walked onto the patio.

“So Adam thinks I’m taking advantage of you.”

“What?” Gwen spit her drink out.

“You told him about us.”

“No, I mean about you driving me around”

“That’s ridicules, why should you have to call an Uber when I go right past your house.”

“He said I was using you as my chauffer.”

“He’s crazy, besides if we drive together we get to leave together”

She told him biting her lip the way she knows drives him crazy.

“Is it too early to leave?”

Gwen threw back her head and laughed. Just as Adam approached the pair bringing with him a cute blonde with next to nothing on.

“There you are Blake, I wanted to introduce you to Sasha”

“Nice to meet you Sasha”

“Nice to meet you too Blake, Adam has told me a lot about you.”

He shot his friend a curious look knowing Adam did this even after he told him no. He introduced her to Gwen, before dragging Gwen off with him.

“Why did you do that Adam?’

Gwen asked a little shocked by what happened.

“He’s been so miserable lately he needs to get out there and meet people.”

“I thought he seemed to be getting better lately.”

“It’s just a cover, trust me I know Blake better than most, he’s just pretending he’s getting better.”

“oh”

“You ok Gwen you look a little weird, I mean beautiful but weird.”

“Actually Adam, Im not feeling so great I think Im going to head home.”

“You can go rest upstairs”

“No I just want to get home.”

“At least let me drive you”

“Its your party Adam, you need to stay, Ill be fine I promise.”

She smiled up at him as she was dying on the inside. She grabbed her stuff and quickly headed for the exit. 

“What were you thinking Adam?”

Blake came up to him clearly upset with what he had done.

“I was thinking my best friend needed a woman.”

“Where is Sasha?”

“I don’t know, I told her I wasn’t interested”

“Blake why? You could have at least gotten laid.”

“Shut up Adam”

“Wheres Gwen?”

“She left, she said she wasn’t feeling well.”

Blake ran for the door and got to Gwens car just as she was staring to put it in gear. He banged on the window until she rolled it down.

“Gwen you have to believe me I had nothing do with that”

“I know Blake”

“Then why are you so upset”

“Its nothing”

“it sure as hell is something”

“Just get in the car Blake and Ill take you home.”

He didn’t hesitate to do what she said, he knew she was upset and this would give him some time to figure it out. They drove a couple of miles in silence before Blake spoke.

“Gwen baby please tell me why you are so upset, I hate to see you cry.”

She just shook her head no. She doesn’t know how to tell him. She thought they were getting better together, but Adam said he’s not getting better. She feels guilty for using him when she isn’t helping him. The worst part is the feeling in her stomach when Blake was talking to Sasha, she thought they were using each other to get through this, but she realized in that moment that she really cares about him. Blake reaches over and puts his hand on her thigh, she is amazed at the calming effect it has on her. She looks down at his hand before smiling up at him.

“Can we talk about it when we get to your house?”

“Sure”

He was so happy to see that smile, he was afraid he was losing her. She has become so important to him. He realized when he was standing by the car banging on the window for her to open it that she has become his best friend. They rode in silence the rest of the way his hand never leaving her thigh. They walked into the house and went into the living room and set down.

“Now will you tell me?”

She looked down at her hands and nervously said 

“I was afraid I was going to lose you.”

“Lose me? Gwen you are never going to lose me you are my best friend, I really care about you”

“Oh Blake I feel the same way I don’t know how I would have gotten this far without you. You are my best friend, and I really care about you too.”

He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, before resting his forehead on hers. 

“What do you say we order a pizza and watch a movie?”

“Sounds good Cowboy.”

An hour later they were finishing up the pizza and watching ‘Bad Santa’, when Gwen’s phone rang.

“Hello”

“Hey Gwen I just want to check on you and see if you were feeling better.”

“Yeah im fine now”

She said as she snuggled into Blake a little more.

“Well the party broke up and I have a lot of food left. Can I bring you some?”

“Thanks Adam but I just finished eating”

“Oh, well if you change your mind and want a midnight snack let me know.”

“Ok, bye”

“What?”

Gwen looked at Blake who had a weird look on his face.

“Im still pissed at the little bitch for that stunt he pulled.”

“He thought he was helping you, he cares about you.”

Blake sighed 

“I know your right, but still.”

She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss 

“You are so hot when you are angry.”

“Yeah?”

He said leaning down to kiss her. The kiss started off sweet but it turned to one filled with hunger and desire. He picked her up and placed her in his lap straddling him. She grinded down on him causing him to shove his tongue down her throat hard. Thankful she was in a dress he reached his hands under the dress and started messaging her butt causing her to grind on him even more. He slipped his hands down farther teasing her. She finally had his shirt unbuttoned and slipped off his shoulders. Blake moved his hands up to pull her dress over her head, before continuing the assault on her mouth. He slipped his hands to her back and unfastened her bra exposing her perfect breasts to him. He left her mouth to take one in his mouth he began sucking, biting, and massaging the nipple with his toung. She unfastened his pants and slipped her hand inside rubbing his dick. He slipped his hands back down to the apex of her thighs slipping his finger in.

“God baby you are so wet for me.”

“BLAKE” 

She screamed out his name as he slipped three fingers in her while rubbing her clit with his thumb. 

“That’s it baby cum for me.”

That’s all it took for her to cum all over his hand. He picked her up quickly and stood up leaning her over the arm of the couch as he quickly stripped off his jeans and boxer brief. He entered her in one quick hard thrust. He started a rhythm that’s was just fast enough to satisfy his need for her at the moment and slow enough to make it last. He continued this rhythm for a couple of minutes.

“Faster babe I need it faster”

He quickened the pace. God she felt so good. He could feel her walls contracting against him. Two more thrusts and she was screaming his name again as she came. The feel of her orgasm milking him sent him over the edge. He collapsed on to her back over the couch arm. It took a couple of minutes for him to catch his breath. Once he did he stood up picking her up in his arms and carrying her upstairs.

“I hope you are up to a few more rounds tonight baby because im just getting started.”

Her answer was to lean up to his ear and whisper six. He looked at her confused.

“I have at least six more in me tonight.”

He ran the rest of the way upstairs and into his room dropping her on the bed. Neither of them aware the Adam had just pulled up outside.


	6. Gwens Emotional Rollercoster

Adam rang the doorbell a couple of times before using his key to enter Blake’s house. He walked in calling out to his friend. He knew he was upset with him and he just wanted to make sure they were cool. He walked through the living room and saw the clothes thrown on the ground and turned to leave shocked. Now he understood why Blake had been so mad he was already banging someone. He could not be upset at Blake for not telling him since it was not serious, and he knew it could not have been since he came with Gwen to the party today. He got into his car and headed back to his house.   
Blake and Gwen were finally curled up exhausted and ready for sleep to claim them. When Blake remembered, he heard the doorbell ring earlier. He wondered who it could have been, Oh well it was not important. Right now, he just needed some sleep.   
Blake and Gwen had just finished breakfast when Adam called.  
“Hey buddy.”  
“You sound happy this morning.”  
He looked over at Gwen and grinned.  
“What’s up?”  
“Since you left the party early we didn’t get to talk”  
“You mean you didn’t have a chance to shove that girl down my throat again.”  
“If you had told me you were already banging someone I would have left you alone.”  
“What?”  
“I came by your place last night; you didn’t answer so I let myself in. I saw the clothes all over the place.”  
Blake hung his head and remembered hearing the doorbell the night before.   
“Yeah well it was a onetime thing”  
“Whatever it was I’m glad you are starting to move on.”  
“Thanks Man.”  
Blake hung up and looked at Gwen.  
“So apparently Adam came by last night and saw our clothes all over the floor.”  
“Oh My God.”  
“Don’t worry he doesn’t know it was you, he thinks it was a one night stand.”  
“That’s good?”  
“Did you want him to know I was with you?”  
“No, but” she paused “I don’t know what I want”.  
That was the problem. She did not know what she wanted. Gwen got up and went into the bathroom to get ready to leave. She knew how much she cared about him, and how much his friendship meant to her. What she was not sure of was where she wanted to put her guard up with him. She knew if she did not do it soon she would be in danger of losing her heart to him, and she could not handle the after effects of that. She knew that it would all fall apart, it always did. She had finally realized that she was never going to have the kind of relationship her parents had. She also knew that she was too much of a hopeless romantic to settle for anything less again. She was going to tell him that she could no longer see him. She did not want to lose the friendship she hoped he would understand that. By the time she was done getting ready she was convinced that he would agree that they needed to stop. She could not handle losing his friendship, anymore that she could handle getting her heart broke again. She had to protect herself for her boy’s sake as well as her own. She took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom.   
Blake could not believe it. She had acted upset he did not tell Adam about them, but when he tried to press her for an answer, she left to get dressed. When she returned, she told him she wanted to stop seeing him. He had felt like she had hit him with a truck. Sure, she told him she wanted to still be friends, but he was not buying that line. He was proud of himself he held it together long enough for her to leave then he went and poured himself a drink and cried harder than he ever had. It had not hurt this bad when either of his marriages had ended, when his dad or his brother had died.   
Gwen was almost home when her phone rang. It was Adam; she was not in the mood to talk to him or anyone for that matter. She ignored his calls for the better part of the day, before she finally answered.   
“Hello Adam”.  
“Hey Gwen, I was getting worried about you”.  
“I’m fine just been busy today”.  
“I’m glad that’s all it is, I was calling to see if you could help me out?”  
“What do you need?”  
“I have a great idea for a song and I need some help. I know you have been going to the studio a lot lately and I was hoping to get in on some of that creativity you’ve had flowing.”  
“I don’t think so Adam; I’m afraid imp out of my writing phase.”  
“What no way. I refuse to believe there is ever a time when you aren’t writing”.  
“Well there is, listen I don’t mean to rush you but I have a conference call in just a couple of minutes.”  
She did not really have a call, but she could not go into it with him. How for years she felt her gift of writing was gone, and finally a couple of months ago she got it back. She had already written several songs some about her grief and some about the man she had just walked out on. She knew without even trying that it was gone again. He had been the reason she had felt so free to write. He had given her back her confidence, not just as a writer but also as a woman. She would be forever grateful to him but she knew she had made the right decision. She would get through this she was a lot stronger than she had ever thought. Another thing he had showed her. She knew he was leaving the next day for a long weekend in Mexico, then to Oklahoma for few days before coming back to LA. She hoped that by then things would not be awkward between them. She knew she was going to need her best friend and she needed them to be able to be that and only that for each other.   
The next day Adam showed up on her doorstep with bagels, and fruit for breakfast. She was glad to see him she needed something to take her mind off everything. Adam kidnapped her for the day, he took her to the house she grew up in, and then to the Beacon Street house, he took her by some the areas she had played with No Doubt in the early days. She loved seeing all of these things, but she was curious to know why he was doing this so she asked him.  
“I wanted to remind you where you came from and how much you have accomplished, you are the Great Gwen Stefani and don’t let anyone every make you believe differently.”  
She looked at him and could see the sincerity in his eyes. She walked over to him, leaned up on her tiptoes, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
“Thank you”  
They ended the day stopping for takeout at a restaurant that had several pictures of her on the wall. One of her with the band, her performing solo, her and Gavin, her holding Zuma with Kingston by her side, and one form last month on The Voice set. As she looked at the photos, she realized the smile she had as the same in all of the pictures except the one of Gavin. In that one when she looked closer, she saw what she had always known. She loved Gavin but he did not make her happy, she had had to sacrifice so much of herself for his ego. The boys they made her happy, her music made her happy, being on The Voice made her happy, and being with Blake made her happy. She excuse herself to go to the bathroom so she could call him. It went straight to voicemail; he must already be on his way to Mexico. She would try him again later; hopefully it was not too late to tell him she had been wrong the day before. The rest of the night was she had been wonderful her and Adam took the food back to her house where they drank wine and laughed. Adam ended up calling Uber to get home since they had finished three bottles of wine. As soon as the car pulled up, she gave him a hug, kiss on the cheek, and thanked him again for a wonderful day. The took a last look at her email before going to bed and saw there was one from Blake. All it said was finish it, she noticed and attachment to find the first part of a song. She listened to it 5 times crying harder each time she heard him say exactly what she needed to hear from him. She knew they were going to make it they were going to be forever. She fell asleep that nigh with her heart so full of love for Blake.  
Across town, Adam climbed into bed happy with the way the day had turned out. Had Gwen seen that not only he was here to help her recover, but also he understood who she was better than anyone. He decided it was time to ask her out on a real date. He knew she would want to keep it low key for a while, and he was ok with that. He decided to call her the next day and make it official.


	7. Waiting on Blake

Gwen woke up excited to start the day. She had slept better than she had in months. Her plan for the day was to get up and write a response to Blake’s song, she was so excited she couldn’t wait. After getting a showing and eating some breakfast her phone rang changing her plans for the day in an instant.   
Gavin called to tell her he was taking Kingston to the doctor. He had been throwing up since late afternoon the day before. Gwen met them at the doctor’s office, turns out the poor boy was suffering from food poison. Thankfully neither of the other two showed any sign of being sick. King did not want to leave his mom causing Gavin to do something she never thought she would see. He decided to put his sons need before his and allowed her to take the boys back early this week.   
She had just gotten King settled into his bed and the other two playing when Adam called to see if she wanted to grab some dinner that night.  
“Sorry Adam cant tonight King is sick so I have the boys back early.”  
“How about a raincheck?”  
“Sounds good.”  
Unfortunately for her she did not get to work on the song that day at all. Her day had been full of taking care of her sick baby and making up for the 5 days she had been a part of the other two. After she put them in bed she was too worn out, so she decide to call for reinforcement for the next day. She called her mom to see if she wanted to come over and bake cookies with the boys. She jumped at the chance to spend some time in the kitchen with her grandsons.   
The next morning about 10:00 Patty showed up with all of the stuff to make several kinds of cookies. The boys were so excited. Zelva started off in the kitchen with Apollo, him being too little to really help got bored and ended up watching Peppa Pig.   
Gwen went into her office and shut the door. She listened to what Blake had sent her again and studied the words, which she had mostly memorized by now. Once she started her part she couldn’t believe how quickly it went. The words flowed out of her onto the paper; in no time at all she was finished. She sang her part and sent it to him. She hoped he would be happy with the final product; she couldn’t wait to hear his response.   
After lunch her mom went home and she and the boys decided to spend the afternoon in the pool. She loved spending time with her boys, being a mom was once of the most important things to her. They are her number one priority, the divorce was been rough on them but she was happy that they were coming out on the other side happy and in a better place mentally.   
Adam called her as she was getting the boys out of the pool and changed.  
“Hey Adam”  
“Hey beautiful, how’s Kingston?”  
“Much better you would never know he had been so sick yesterday.”  
“Since we can’t go out tonight how about if I bring over dinner for you and the boys?”  
“Um” She hesitated not sure what to say  
“Sure Adam why not.”  
“Great I’ll be over at 6:00”.  
Gwen hung up and went to check on the older two.  
“Boys, a friend on fine is coming over for dinner tonight.”  
“Is it Blake?”  
Kingston asked excited.  
“I love Blake he’s so funny.”  
Zuma added.  
“No, it not Blake he’s out of town right now.”  
She was secretly happy her boys seemed to like Blake, but she didn’t want them to know that.   
“It’s Adam, you’ve meet him at the set too.”  
“Yeah he seems cool.”   
“OK, but can Blake come over when he gets back.”  
She smiled at Zuma  
“I promise to ask him when he gets back next week.”  
Adam got there a couple of minutes before six. He had picked up Pizza figuring that should be a safe bet, every kid loved Pizza. He was a little bummed he wasn’t getting to spend his first date with Gwen alone, but he knew the kids needed to get use to him being around. One thing his parents’ divorce taught him was how important it was for any new boyfriend or girlfriend to be introduced slowly as a friend. Once they were used to him then Gwen and him would sit them down and let them know they were dating.   
The Pizza went over great, after dinner they watched a movie and ate some of the cookies they had baked earlier. After the movie Gwen took Apollo upstairs, she came back down and found her boys and Adam laughing. Adam was telling them some stories from the set about him and Blake. She walked Adam to the door and gave him a friendly hug good night. As he climbed in the car to go home he was pleased with how the night had gone. He had been a huge hit with the kids.   
“Ok boys time to go up and get your PJ’s on.”  
“Can we watch another movie after we do?”  
“I think that can be arranged.”  
She smiled as she watched them go down the hall. They were still laughing at the stories Adam had told them about Blake. Zuma told King he couldn’t wait to see Blake again and ask him about them. The boys tried to talk her into a third movie but she was not having any of it. She put them to bed and went downstairs to enjoy a cup of tea and relax. As she climbed into bed that night she tried not to be upset Blake hadn’t responded to her email yet.   
Monday morning arrived and she had still not heard from Blake. She had made it through church the day before and lunch before she started to drive herself crazy checking her phone every few minutes for an email from him. Now she was frantic afraid he had hated it. What if he wasn’t ready for a declaration of love? What if she had scared him off? The boys must have noticed her mood because they seemed to be a bit on edge as well. By late afternoon she was ready to pull her hair out. Adam had called, but she had been too distracted to really talk to him. She was glad that he was trying to be such a good friend to her and she really appreciated all he has done for her, but Blake was the only one she wanted to hear from right then. Luckily for them all Jen called to see if the boys wanted to come over for the night. She had just sent her babies out the door with Todd when her phone buzzed. She looked down at the text.  
‘Just landed is it ok to come over’  
‘Oh course, I thought you were going to Oklahoma?’  
‘Change of plans, I’ll be there in 25 minutes’  
‘See you then’  
What was he going to say? What if he had changed his mind about her? What if he had written that song before she told him she didn’t want to be with him? She was pacing back and forth going crazy when her doorbell rang. She took a deep breath and walked to the door and opened it.   
“Adam what are you doing here?”  
“James mom made this amazing cake and brought it by the studio today. I thought the boys might like some.”  
“That’s very nice of you but they are at my brothers for the night.”  
“Really so does that mean I can cash in on that raincheck?”  
“Um”  
She looked passed him to see Blake pulling up. Adam turned his head to see what she was looking at, recognizing Blake’s car he turned back to Gwen.  
“What’s he doing here?”


	8. Finally offical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter 10 update with be a recap of the story form Adams POV, so that you can see where he has been coming from.

As Gwen got up to get ready for the day, she did so with mixed emotions. She was sad because the boys had to go back with their dad but she was excited because Blake was coming back today. Last Monday seems like so long ago. When Blake pulled up all she wanted to do was run out and throw herself in his arms but of course, she could not do that because Adam was there. She thought back to that night.

“He just got back from Mexico, he stopping by for dinner.”

“So I guess that means the raincheck is out.”

Gwen not wanting to hurt her friend’s feelings resigned herself to the fact that it was going to be a threesome for dinner. They ended up ordering dinner in the three of them in and hanging out. The night had been torture they did not have any time to themselves so all they could do was share a knowing look for a small casual touch. At one point in the evening he had walked behind her filling his hands with her ass, she had to suppress a moan at what that little bit of context did to her. They finally realized I do not was not leaving so Blake pulled out his phone and texted Gwen a plan. She was to start yawning and Blake with notice how tired she was and suggests that it was time for him and Adam to leave. He would then drive around the block and come back to her house.

There was not a lot of talking done that night, just two greedy people who could not get enough of each other. The few days that they had spent apart as well as the emotional journey taken had been almost too much for them to handle. They eventually passed out in each other’s arms exhausted but very satisfied. They woke up the next morning exactly how they had fallen asleep the night before intertwined with one another. It was finally time to talk though. Gwen knew she had to start after all she was the one who tried to push him away.

“Good Morning sunflower”

“Good Morning cowboy”

“I’m so sorry for what I said before you left, I know I hurt you”

“Yes you did, I woke up the next morning with a killer hangover. I wrote the song to show you I was willing to wait until you were ready.”

“I tried to call you to tell you I changed my mind, but then it went to voicemail. I was so afraid I had lost you forever, when I got your email I listened to the song and all I wanted to do was hold you and tell you how much I love you and that I was sorry, but I had to wait for you to get back.”

“So you decided you wanted us to be together before you heard my song?”

She shook her head yes.

“It was Adam that made me realize it actually. He took me to so old No Doubt hangouts to remind me who I am, and then we stopped to get takeout at a restaurant that had some pictures of me throughout my life. As I was looking at them, I realized my smile was saddest in the pictures with Gavin. When I saw my smile in the picture of The Voice with you I knew without a doubt that you were what I wanted.”

“Here I am writing you a song to try and impress you enough that you will keep me around until you’re ready for a relationship and Adam has already done it for me.”

“Stop it. I love that you wrote a song for me, you’re really a good writer.”  
“Yeah”

She hated that he did not have confidence in his writing; she meant what she said he was good. 

“You are and I am going to make sure that you believe it one day.”

“I have to get the boys in a little bit what do you say you spend the day with us. I’m not ready to let them know we are dating but I think they should get use to mommy friend a lot more.”

“If you’re sure they won’t mind.”

“I’m positive, as a matter of fact Zuma made me promise to see if you wanted to come over when you got back.”

“Really?”

“Yes they were a little disappointed that Adam was coming over the other night and not you.”

“It seems like Adam is spending a lot of time with you.”

She had thought the same thing too, before she realized he just wanted to make sure she was doing ok.

“Yeah, he’s always making sure I’m ok. I guess he has seen in you how bad divorce is.”

They had spent the day having fun with the boys, before he had to leave for Oklahoma. There had been lost of communicating with him while he was gone but she missed him so much all she wanted was to hold him in her arms. Things with Adam were starting to get a little weird to; he had left the same day to go on the road with his band. Adam called her at least once a day to talk, she like him but she had not thought they were that close, but who knows what he is thinking. She decided not to over analyze it. 

She had just gotten home from dropping the boys off when Blake called to tell her he was on his way. They did not have any plans for the day they just wanted to spend it together. That is how they spent the entire week. They both hated when it ended, as much as she was excited to get her babies back she hated not being able to be with him all the time. She hoped her boys would adjust to him soon so that they could tell them that they are dating and he could be around more. 

They had spent the first day apart texting all the time, the second day they added some pictures, and spent the time after the boys went to bed Facetiming. The third day they could not stand it anymore so Gwen invited him to spend the afternoon with her and the boys. It had been hard to keep their hands off each other, but at least they have to spend time together. As she was walking him to the door that night after putting the boys to bed, they could not handle it anymore. The had sex against the wall in her front foyer. Tuesday morning Adam called and asked if she wanted to grab some dinner that night. He had just gotten into town that morning. When he arrived, he was surprised to find Blake there. 

“Since when are you in town when we aren’t taping.”

“Since I have more reason to be here than Oklahoma.”

Adam felt bad for Blake, as much as he wanted to spend the time with his girl; he knew his friend needed them now. Truth be told Adam had been feeling guilty ever since he had seen a tabloid story claiming the Blake and Gwen were dating. He knew it was ridicules, but part of him had been pissed that someone would think that his girl and his best friend were dating. He could not wait until he could tell the world that Gwen was his. They had to use the same plan that had worked last time to get Adam to leave.

“I swear I love that guy but I’m tired of his cock blocking.”

Blake told her when he got back to her place. Gwen just laughed at her cowboy. 

“He’s just worried about us; it will get better when we go public.”

“Speaking of going public did you see the article this morning, about us?”

“OMG don’t tell me there is another one, I thought it was a onetime thing before.”

“I guess not, we will just have to deflect until the time is right.”

Gwen could not believe how many articles started coming out after that at least three a week. She was doing her best to keep the boys from seeing it, and so far, it has worked. Blake had been spending more time in LA but he still had obligations in Nashville and Oklahoma. She had managed to spend a week with him in Tishomingo while the boys were with Gavin. She had the chance to meet his sister while there and feel instantly in love with her, just as she had his mom. She knew that it meant a lot to him that she got along with his family. Her family loved him and Todd already treated him like a bother. Yes, things were working out great for them, and she could not be happier.


	9. Halloween

Gwen was out doing some shopping for Halloween. She loved getting dressed up and was supper disappointed that she wouldn’t have the boys on Halloween, but she was determined to make the most of it. She would get to take them to the Halloween Carnival at school and there were several parties she had been invited to. Blake was not a big fan of Halloween, but knowing it meant so much to her, he had agreed to go to two parties. Jared Leto’s and the next night the one Maroon 5 was throwing. They figured since Todd and Jenn would be going to the first one it would be ok as long as they showed up separately. Adam’s would be no problem since they were all friends. 

Adam had been out on the road for the past two and a half weeks and was coming back today. Therefore, he was coming over to her house tonight with Blake for dinner. He has called her two to three times a day since he left. She loved Adam but it was getting to be a little awkward. She asked Blake and he agreed with her it was a little too much. Therefore, she had made up her mind to talk to him next week. She knew he would be busy getting ready for the party the next couple of days. 

Blake and Adam arrived for dinner just before seven. She had a treat for them tonight her mom had dropped off Baked Ziti and fresh made garlic rolls. 

“Gwen your mom is the best cook ever.”

“Everything she cooks is amazing.”

Adam looked over at Blake.

“You eat her food often.”

Blake looked at Gwen realizing he had just slipped up when she came to the rescue.

“My mom brings me food all the time since the split; Blake has been the lucky recipient before.”

That seem to satisfy Adams question.

“What do you guys say we go out on the patio? I’ll bring the wine.”

They made their way outside. It was beautiful out tonight. They spent the rest of the evening talking and sipping on wine. They left together around 11:00. Blake was not staying over since Gwen had an appointment first thing in the morning. 

The next afternoon Blake arrived at Gwen’s just as Todd and Jenn were getting there. Jenn and Gwen went to get ready, while Todd and Blake watched college football. Once they were ready, they called two Ubers one for Blake and one for Gwen, Todd, and Jenn. The evening was so much fun they drank, laughed, and danced. The decided to take one Uber home, Todd and Jenn were dropped off first. 

“Thank you for going to this party for me I know you don’t like Halloween that much.”

“I would do anything for you beautiful, I’m also hoping that you’ll reward me for being so selfless.”  
“I think that can be arranged.”

As soon as they got to her house, she took him by the hand and led him upstairs. She led him through the bedroom into the bathroom where she undressed him before taking her own clothes off. She turned on the shower and instructed him to get in. She positioned him to stand under the showerhead and grabbed her bath wash. She wanted him to smell like her, to be marked by her scent. She lathered up the bath sponge and started washing him. When she got to his dick, she took it in her hand and began stroking the length of it with the sponge. She heard him moan as he began growing harder in her hand. She continued to stroke him for a couple of minutes before taking him into her mouth. She sucked, nibbled, and stroked him with her mouth until she could feel him twitching in her mouth. She knew he was close and would try to pull out of her mouth, but tonight she wanted all of him. She used her teeth on him one last time using her hand to hold him in her mouth. He came hard and fast, she looked at him and swallowed.

“Yummy”.

“I will go to any party you want me to for the rest of my life.”

He reached behind him and turned off the shower before grabbing two towels one her gave to her and the other he wrapped around his waist. He grabbed her and through her over his shoulder and carried her into the bedroom. He threw her down on the bed and discarded his towel before joining her. The kissed her lips while pulling her towel open. He moved from her mouth to her breast taking turns sucking on each one before moving down her stomach he stopped and looked up at her.

“God you are beautiful.”

He bent down taking her into his mouth. She sucked on her using his teeth to nip at her clit. He stuck one finger in her loving the feel of her wetness drowning his finger. He added another and then another finger; he could feel her walls clamping down on him and knew she was close. He bit her clit one final time and she exploded screaming his name. He climbed on top of her his face wet from her juices and took her mouth in his. He positioned himself between her legs and entered her in one swift fast move. They established an easy pace not wanting to rush since the initial need had been satisfied. Soon they both needed more and started moving faster and faster. Gwen came first the feeling of her contracting on him sent him over the edge. He collapsed next to her and gathered in his arms as they went to sleep. 

The next morning was a lazy one. The slept in some, when they got up Blake showed Gwen how to make a delicious omelet. The rest of the day was spent just hanging out enjoying each other’s company. They did not have to be at Adams party until 10:00. They were doing a theme this year the three of them were going dressed as 80’s rock stars. 

The party was just getting started when they got there. Adam saw them as soon as they arrived and showed them where the bar was. Once they had a drink, Adam started introducing Blake to different girls. Blake had finally had enough so he pulled Adam aside and told him that he was seeing someone. Adam had thought he was bluffing at first, but once he saw the look in Blake’s eyes he knew it was true. Hurt a little the he was just now hearing this; Blake explained that they did not want to say anything yet but that he would tell him all about it tomorrow. Adam was happy for his friend. The rest of the night was crazy, there was so much going on. Blake finally found a minute to tell Gwen that they were going to have to let Adam know. She was ok with it knowing Adam would never say anything. She also hoped this would get Adam to stop calling to check on her so much knowing she really was doing ok. Adam was so drunk by the end of the night; they insisted the he get an Uber with them. When they got to Adam’s Blake had to help him to the door. When they got inside Gwen told Blake she thought he should help him to the bedroom. Before he would let Blake he insisted on saying good night, to Gwen she leaned in for him to get her a kiss on the cheek, but his mouth landed on hers. Shocked she pulled back as Blake hauled him off her. 

“Man you are an ass when you’re drunk.”

Blake helped him upstairs and dropped him on his bed before heading home with Gwen.

The next afternoon Adam woke up with one of the worst hangovers of his life. He got up to pee before heading downstairs to get some coffee. Once the coffee was started, her reached for his phone and started scrolling through Twitter. He came across an article about Blake and Gwen. He was really getting tired of these articles; he hoped Blake would go public with his new girlfriend soon so they would stop. He was just about to keep scrolling when a couple of pictures caught his eye. They were from his party last night. In the first, one Gwen and Blake were facing each other and she was looking up at him with a smile while he looked down at her with his hands holding her shoulders. In the second one, they were standing next to each other with his arm wrapped around her with his hand on her butt. He just stared at the two pictures.

“What the Hell”


	10. Adams POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only on chapter left

Adam looked at the pictures and thought back over the last three months.  
He couldn’t believe what he was hearing; Gwen Stefani was soon to be a single woman. He has been in love with her since the first time he had heard her music. She was such a badass, a female lead singer in a SKA band. He knew he had to wait to make his move, but he couldn’t believe he was going to get the chance to date her.   
During the filming of the battle rounds they had exchanged numbers so they could talk when they were not at work. He made a point to make sure she knew he was there for her. They had even had breakfast together a couple of times.   
Adam decided to throw a part after the knock outs were filmed. It was supposed to be a chance for him and Gwen to get some alone time, but Blake ruined that. Like always Gwen had to be his chauffer, meaning there would be no alone time for them that night. He guessed that worked out ok since Gwen had become ill and needed to leave.  
The three of them had gone to Oklahoma together for a few days, it had been great. He and Gwen had been able to have some alone time. He had taken her on a tour, something he would have rather skipped but she loved it.   
He took care of her when she was upset that her kids where with the ex. He even made sure she knew he was on her side about custody. He made her laugh telling her stories about himself on the set of The Voice. At first they didn’t spend any time with the kids only when they were with the ex. After a few weeks she let him come over when the boys were home. They had dinner, and watched a movie. It had been great the kids really seemed to like him. They kept asking him to tell more stories from the set.   
They had been on a couple of informal dates at her house before he started taking her out in public some. He had taken her around town and showed her things to remind her of who she was. He knew that day had been special for them. That was the first time she hugged and kissed him on the cheek. She even did it twice. The look of love in her eyes when they left the restaurant with their take out convinced him that she was ready to move forward. He had called her the next day to ask her on a real date but she had to say no since one of the boys was sick.   
He dropped by a couple of days later to find that she was available so she could cash in the raincheck. Blake had shown up that night, and ruined their plans. He had seen the disappointment in her eyes when he questioned why Blake was there. They both wanted to be there for Blake the betrayal he felt from his divorce was still with him. Gwen had been lucky in her divorce, it was better when two people decided they just didn’t love each other anymore. He knew she hated sharing her boys and was concerned about them, but at least she didn’t go through what Blake did.   
He had been gone for a few weeks twice since they had been hanging out. Both times they talked to each other on the phone. The first time once a day, but by the second time they were on the phone two or three times a day. They missed talking to each other that much. One of the things that made them a good couple was how much alike they are. They both came from LA, were into the rock lifestyle, they both loved to tour and sing. As much as Gwen hated having to share custody, she was going to see this was a good thing she would have time to tour now and not worry about having to take care of the kids. They may even get the chance to tour together for a few months. He was so excited about the possibilities.  
When he had gotten home from these last tour dates he couldn’t wait to get to her. Of course somehow they ended up having Blake there too. He loved his friend but he really wanted some alone time with Gwen. He could tell when Gwen didn’t think he was looking that she was annoyed. Gwen thought it would be cute to dress as an 80’s rocker. Blake apparently loved the idea so he was dressing the same, meaning he had to dress the same so it wouldn’t be awkward for everyone. He was going to have a talk with Blake the next week after the Halloween party and let him know he needed to give Gwen some space, that they needed time together as a couple.   
The night of the party Gwen and Blake arrived together sharing an Uber. Adam greeted them and showed them to the bar. Adam had been busy most of the night on hosting duties. He couldn’t wait till next year when Gwen would be by his side hosting with him. Blake was usually great meeting new people but tonight he was sticking close to Gwen. He know that was a downer for her, she was a rock n roll girl surrounded by people just like her. He knew she would rather be out there parting with them. Adam and his band performed some songs karaoke style, while drinking everything handed to them. By the time they were done Adam was beyond drunk. Blake had called an Uber to take the three of them home. He had hoped to talk Gwen in to going home with him tonight but as drunk as he was he knew he would embarrass himself with her. He wanted their first time to be legendary not him passing out on her.   
Blake and Gwen helped him to the house. Once inside he leaned in to kiss Gwen, he was tired of the on the cheek kisses so he went right for her mouth. He knew he should probably be more concerned about Blake seeing, but damn it he was too drunk to care. He was going to tell Blake about them anyway. The kiss had been amazing, even in his drunken state until Blake grabbed him by the collar and took him upstairs and threw him on his bed before slamming the door shut. He wasn’t sure what Blake’s problem was and didn’t have time to analyze it before passing out.   
He snapped himself out of it. He put his shoes on grabbed his keys and headed out the door. He had a few things to say to his so called friend for trying to steal him woman. He arrived at Blake’s using his key to go in. He looked all around not finding Blake anywhere. He started to leave, until he heard a noise upstairs. He walked upstairs and headed to Blake’s bedroom. He had just reached for the handle when he heard a female voice that he recognized well. He busted through the door his entire body full of rage to find them in the middle of sex.


	11. Everything Must Come To An End Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter was getting so long that I split them into 2. I am posting them both now. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.

“WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?”  
Blake and Gwen both jumped startled by their friend barging in like that. Blake quickly pulled a sheet over Gwen before jumping up.  
“Have you lost your mind Adam? You don’t barge into a man’s bedroom.”  
“I want to know what is going on.”  
“Ill meet you downstairs as soon as I put some clothes on.”  
Adam started at him for a few moments before turning to leave.   
“Gwen baby I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s not your fault babe, I wonder what has him so upset.”  
“I don’t know”  
Blake grabbed a t-shirt and jean.  
“I told him I was seeing someone yesterday maybe he thinks I’m cheating on her with you.”  
“You would never cheat, he should know that.”  
“I don’t know what it is but I guess I’ll find out in a minute.”  
Blake leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before going down stairs. He walked into the living room where Adam was pacing angrily.   
“What is your problem Adam?”  
“What’s my problem?”  
“Yeah, you don’t barge in a guy’s room like that especially when he is not alone.”  
“You are going to stand there an act like I’m the one wrong when you are banging my girlfriend.”  
“What the hell are you talking about Adam?”  
“Gwen and I have been seeing each other for a couple of months.”  
“How much did you drink last night, because I think it did some brain damage?”  
Gwen got up and dressed and decided to go downstairs. She could hear the two of them shouting at each out.   
“What is going on here?”  
“So how long have you been fucking Blake?”  
Gwen stared at him stunned for a second before looking at Blake silently asking him what was going on.  
“Adam says you have been dating him for a couple of months.”  
Shocked she just stared at Adam, before he finally spoke first.  
“Is that your think Gwen, multiple men? Is that why Gavin left because you’re a whore?”  
That was all it took for Blake to lose it. He pulled back and punched Adam in the face. He went down like a rock, but Blake wasn’t done with him yet. He pulled him back up by his shirt and held him in the air.  
“If I ever hear you speak to her again, I will kill you.”  
Gwen knew that Blake could and would kill him if she did not step in.   
“Blake put him down, please don’t hurt him.”  
“No one is going to talk to you that way.”  
“It’s ok Blake, just let him leave we can talk this out later he’s your best friend.”  
Blake dropped Adam down to the floor and kicked him in the gut before turned to Gwen.   
“Not anymore, let’s go”  
As they left the room, Blake called to Adam over his shoulder.   
“Leave the key on your way out.”  
As they walked into the other room still in shock over what had happened, Blake held Gwen close to him.   
“I love you”  
Gwen smiled up at Blake  
“I love you too”  
“What happened out there Blake?”  
“Somehow he got the idea that you and him were dating.”  
“That’s ridicules; we have never been out other that friends, I have never kissed him other than on the cheek. Blake I would never do that to you.”  
“I know baby, I don’t know what he’s thinking.”  
“You have to talk to him you know.”  
“No I don’t, I have to work with him in a week, but that’s all I have to do.”  
“Blake you have to work this out with him.”  
Blake just looked at her  
“For me Blake?”  
“Gwen I would do anything for you, but I’m not going to be friends someone who can stand in my house and talk to you that way.”  
Gwen knew that they needed to talk it out, she also knew she was not going to get anywhere with Blake.  
“How about if we watch a movie and mess around on the couch.”  
“I like the sound of that.”  
They had just started the movie when Jenn called.  
“Hey Jenn”  
“Did you see the pictures yet?”  
“What pictures?”  
“The ones of you and Blake from this weekend, TMZ has been running them.”  
“I’ll call you back.”  
She looked up TMZ and saw the pictures of her and Blake at both Halloween parties. She showed them to Blake.  
“I guess this means we are going to have to go public soon.”  
“Yeah, I get the boys from Gavin tonight for a couple of days I can talk to them and then we can make if official.”  
“Gwen you don’t have to tell them anything they are not ready to hear.”  
She looked up at this man who adored her and her boys, and wondered how she ever got so blessed.   
The talk with the boys went well. She didn’t tell them that they were dating just that she was spending more time with her friend Blake and how special he was to her. The boys love Blake so they were excited at the idea of spending more time together. Tuesday after dropping the boys off at Gavin’s she went by Adam’s place. He didn’t want to talk at first but she told him they needed to work out whatever was going on. He finally relented and let her in.  
“So why did you do it Gwen?”  
“Adam I love you as a friend but we were never anything more.”  
“How can you say that, I have been there for you these last few months, We have gone out a few times, we have hung out with your kids, what about the phone calls when I’m gone.”  
“Adam I thought you just wanted to be there for me as a friend, and I was grateful, and about the phone calls I was planning to talk to you this week about it getting a little awkward that you called me so much.”  
“What about the trip around town, I helping you see who you are and how happy you were when we left that restaurant.”  
“I was grateful to you for that; I needed to be reminded of that. I had just told Blake the day before that I couldn’t see him anymore, because I thought I was the problem. Seeing that picture of me and Gavin and the one of me and Blake at The Voice made me realize how happy he makes me.”  
“Great I convince you to go be with him”  
“I’m sorry if I ever made you believe there was more between us”  
“I saw the tabloid articles and laughed them off, I mean you and I have so much in common and you and he have nothing.”  
“Actually Adam Blake and I have a lot in common, we both have the same family values, love nature and the outdoors, watching movie, hanging out at home, 80’s music. We both know what it’s like to have your marriage blow up in your face due to infidelity.”  
“Oh God Gwen I’m so sorry, I just assumed you and Gavin drifted apart. I never would have said what I did if I’d known”  
“To be honest Adam by the time I announced to you that I was filling for divorce, I was already in love with Blake.”  
“Wow”  
“Yeah I didn’t realize it right away, but looking back now I know.”  
“So you never felt anything for me?”  
“You have been an amazing friend.”  
“What about our kiss Saturday night?”  
“You mean where you put your lips on me and Blake dragged you off?”  
“Wow, and here I thought we were just taking it slowly.”  
“Adam you and Blake need to talk”  
“I doubt he ever wants to talk to me again.”  
“Yes he’s upset, but you too are so close, and you have to work together.”  
“Do you think he will talk to me if I call?”  
“Probably not, but I will talk to him.”  
Gwen got up to leave.  
“Good bye Adam”  
“Thank you for coming over here and letting me know what an ass I am.”  
“Anytime.”  
That night after dinned Gwen planned to talk to Adam but Blake had other plans. He had invited Todd and Jenn over for dinner. They didn’t leave until late so she decided to talk with him the next morning before he left for Nashville. Blake was gently running his hand up and down her back as she laid in his arms, the both of them still coming down from the high of their orgasms.   
“Gwen what do think about coming with me tomorrow?”  
She set up a little and looked at him.  
“You mean to Nashville?”  
“Yeah, you don’t have to come to the award show or after parties if you don’t want to, but I’d like to at least know that you are close by.”  
“Ok, I’ll go.”  
Gwen decided that she wasn’t going to go to the show, but she did go to the after party. Everyone was so nice and she had so much fun. That night when they got back to the room, she decided to talk to Blake about Adam. She was concerned he was going to be angry but she knew she couldn’t put it off any longer.  
Blake babe we need to talk  
“What is it?”  
“You need to talk to Adam.”  
“No”  
“Blake you have to work with him and he’s your best friend”  
“You’re my best friend, and I will do my job but that’s it.”  
“Blake”  
“No Gwen end of discussion, He went too far and I don’t want him anywhere near you.”  
“I went to see him yesterday after I dropped the boys off”  
“YOU DID WHAT”


	12. Everything Must Come To An End Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter was getting so long that I split them into 2. I am posting them both now. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.

“He’s your friend you needed work it out, and you wouldn’t listen to me”  
“Gwen there is no forgiving what he said to you.”  
“What he said was wrong, he knows that and he has apologized.”  
“It’s not that easy Gwen”  
“Babe I talked to him about everything, he knows he was way off with thinking he and I were anything, and he wants a chance to make it right.”  
Blake stood there giving her his stubborn look. She just shook her head. Men she would never understand them.   
“Just talk to him at least; we do have to work together.”  
Blake let out a heavy sigh.  
“Please Babe”  
He looked down at his sexy as hell girlfriend and smiled.  
“What do I get for doing it?”  
She looked at him with a very serious face.  
“Your friendship with Adam back”  
“I’m going to need more than that”  
“What do you want?”  
“I get to do whatever I want to you tonight.”  
“You get to that every night”  
“True, but tonight I am going to fuck you so long and hard that you won’t be able to walk straight for a month.”  
Just the thought of that had Gwen walking to him. His lips crashed down on her hard, it was a needy, hungry kiss. One that made him so hard that he was sure his pants were going to bust. Blake backed her up to the bed and laid them down never breaking the kiss. She started grinding on him, as his hands went to the hem of her shirt pulling it up enough to unfasten her bra and free her breast. Once that was done he left her mouth to start assaulting her breast. He took the right one in his mouth sucking and biting on it. He used his hand on the left one massaging it and twisting the nipple so hard she screamed out in pleasure. He switched breast and continued the assault the more she screamed the hard he twisted and bit. He was determined to make her cum just from this, a couple of minutes later she did just that. While she was coming down from the high he removed her top and bra completely, before removing her shoes then pants. She pulled him back to her and rolled them over so she was on top of him. She unbuttoned his shirt and started kissing his chest flicking her tongue over his nipples causing him to buck his hips. He set them both up so she was straddling him and she used the opportunity to remove his shirt completely.  
“I thought I got to be in charge tonight.”  
“I never said in charge I said you could to whatever you want to me.”  
“So that’s how it’s going to be?”  
He grabbed her hips and started rubbing her center over his jean clad dick. Her panties were soaking wet. She threw her head back and moaned at the sensation he kept going even as her breathing quickened. She was so close when he stopped, she looked at him.  
“Why did you stop?”  
“Because I decided I was hungry.”  
“Now? Really?”  
He quickly flipped her so she was underneath him and slowly pulled her panties down so that she was completely naked.   
“You are crazy cowboy”  
“It’s not my fault you taste so good.”  
He lowered his head to her center and licked her entire length. He massaged her clit with his tongue before devouring her as if he hadn’t had a meal in days. He could not get enough of her; he added first one finger then another. Soon she was flying over the edge again. He quickly removed his boots, jeans and boxer briefs. He got on his knees in front of her positioning her legs on either side of him he pulled her to him so that her back was on an angle and entered her with one long thrust, she screamed again in ecstasy. They developed a quick even pace until he didn’t think he could hold on any longer. Not wanting to cum before her he twisted her so both legs were on his right side. That was all it took two thrusts later she was breathing heavier. Another three thrusts and she was screaming his name as she came. He followed right behind her.   
He gave her a couple of minutes to recover before he flipped her over knelt behind her ass in the air and started licking her pussy to ass. Her moan of pleasure was all it took to get him hard. He replaced his tongue with his dick and entered her they maintained a slower pace this time for a few minutes before they speed it up. She came apart for in in just a few strokes but he wasn’t there yet he pumped harder and faster until she came again, he followed her that time. As they lay there catching their breath he decided to tonight was the night to see how far she was really willing to go.  
“Baby”  
“Hmm”  
“You said I could do anything I wanted with you tonight?”  
“Yes”  
She said snuggling into him a little more  
“Did you really mean anything?”  
“What did you have in mind?”  
He smiled at her giving her a shot of those dimples and she would have done whatever he wanted.  
He got up and went to his bag and grabbed a tube of lube. He walked back to the bed and kissed her hard before rolling her over in a position she was familiar with. He applied some lube to his fingers and slowly inserted one into her ass, waiting for permission to continue. She nodded her head letting him know she was ok. After a few strokes he added another then another. As she adjusted to this new sensation she slowly started building to an orgasm. He withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his dick. He entered her very slowly not wanting to hurt her.   
“God Blake that feels so good”  
Once she was adjusted to him he started moving slowly at first. God she felt so good clamped around him. He started moving faster and faster until he was almost over the edge. He reached down and started rubbing her clit soon she was falling over the edge with him right with her.  
“Oh my God Blake that was so good. I’ve never done that before”  
“Everything with you is good baby.”  
She smiled up at him knowing he had be right about one thing she was definitely not be walking straight tomorrow. Thursday Blake had a couple of meetings that he took her too with him. He was so glad to be able to walk the street hand and hand with her. They didn’t have to worry about being seen together anymore. That night they headed back to LA, he never thought he would love LA but being there with her, it was starting to feel like home to. Maybe she was just home to him.   
Friday morning Blake drove over the Adams house. He was still very pissed at his friend, but Gwen had helped him see that it was something that they did need to work out. Adam had been there from the start of his divorce helping him so much. It hurt to think about where they were now, hopefully they would be able to get passed this and move on. Blake knocked on the door, waiting for Adam to answer. As the door opened and he saw his friend he knew instantly that they would be able to move past this, but the friendship they had before was gone forever.


End file.
